


Bugs, Beats, Bovary

by j_alfie



Series: From Rome [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, i love gaby i'm so sorry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伊利亚和拿破仑一起长大，但是从未成为他们应当成为的那种朋友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 首章系次章补充，但不影响阅读顺序

“看起来我发现了你的安全屋。”拿破仑循着微弱的灯光爬上阁楼。楼下的人太吵了，好像从来没露营过似的。他本以为在这上面免不得会碰上偷偷亲热的小情侣，心中早就准备好了好几句俏皮话，丢下一句便潇洒而去。然而映入眼帘的却是伊利亚·科里亚金，冷静沉默的「露营能手」，盘腿坐着挑灯夜读的画面——他所能想到的离亲热小情侣最遥远的可能性。

“你好呀，大个子。”拿破仑刻意又善意地讽刺着对方结实但矮小的身材，全然未觉这在不久的未来会一语成谶。他扭着看上去比实际上醉得多的步子向伊利亚走去，想跟他打个招呼，即便伊利亚可能并不愿意接受。

漏洞百出的表演最终让他实实在在绊了一跤，跌进伊利亚怀里，让这一切好像蹩脚的青少年小说。他手中的瓶子在木地板上滚了半圈，溅湿了伊利亚法兰绒的裤脚。至于为什么会想到青少年小说这个词，拿破仑拒绝深究。他打翻了伊利亚的书，“大个子”现在很生气，气得在昏暗的灯下依旧满脸通红。

他满脸通红，心跳飞快。他的两条腿刚才还盘着呢，这会已经立起来，快要并拢到一处去了。拿破仑伏在他身上到处寻找恢复平衡的着力点，在伊利亚能够阻止之前，他毛躁的汗津津的手就到达了那人双腿阴影之间硬邦邦的凸起处。

那一瞬间或许他们两人都为拿破仑竟然没有立刻破口大笑而感到惊讶。此情此景，哪怕是对于一个没有索罗家大少爷那般恶劣的人来说，都实在算得上一个绝好的笑点。然而，取而代之地，堪称恶劣的男孩却以异常温柔的语气安抚道：“好了，好了。”

他的手也同时在做着安抚的动作，让伊利亚愈发感到难熬。尴尬和迷惑困扰着他，直到那只可恶的手绕过布料的阻隔伸进他的裤腰里，伊利亚才用过早成熟、野兽似的嗓音低吼道：“你以为你在干什么！”

拿破仑觉得这会酒都渗进了木板里，而自己似乎比刚才更醉了。伊利亚气急败坏又充满疑惑的神情带来的快乐浸泡着他的脑仁，好像他只是像几年前那样，正在递给伊利亚人生中第一支大麻烟。

伊利亚毁了他的烟，但拿破仑怀疑他不会再毁了这个。“安静，科里金。”这是小时候拿破仑送给他的别号，大约有十年没有人这样叫过他了。伊利亚还记得面对他的抗议，拿破仑只是建议他也可以叫他拿波里：“我反正是不会反对的。我告诉你，这两个名字都很酷，只是你还没意识到。”

伊利亚从来没叫过他拿波里，那太蠢了。十年后的今天，他依然觉得那很蠢——不过这多少让他感觉不那么难受了。

“我知道我在干什么。”拿破仑把他的裤子拉下去，再度握住他精神十足的勃起，浅浅地套弄，“老天，你可真大。”他忍不住叹道，随后舔了舔嘴唇，庆幸自己刚才没提出某些别的解决方案。

伊利亚拧紧眉心，不知该如何处置的手攥成了拳：“闭嘴。”他紧紧盯着拿破仑的舌尖在双唇之间一闪而过，接着消失在阴影中，“别舔你该死的嘴唇了。”

“听着，这没什么，你要学会放松。”事实上，拿破仑想说他会很乐意舔舔他的大家伙，但他认为对于可怜的俄国处男来说这天的信息量已经足够大了。不过显而易见这只是他的个人看法，不然伊利亚不会突然伸手过来扯他的腰带。拿破仑讶异片刻，伊利亚意外灵活的手指却迅速剥掉了外裤，拿破仑这才回过神来抓住身前的手腕：“喔喔喔，我叫你放松，别把事情搞得这么紧迫。”

“这是我放松的方式。”伊利亚几乎是咬牙切齿地回答，他的眉头都快绞成一点了。

“好吧，好吧，如果你执意。”拿破仑放开他的手腕，想做一个双手投降的姿势，如果他的另一只手不是正忙活着。“它已经很硬了。”伊利亚学着他的方式环住拿破仑的阴茎，有些诧异地抬起头望着他。他熟知拿破仑放浪不羁的生活作风，却从未想过性向这样相较之下看似次要的问题。

是的，他不光硬得快爆炸了，而且想让伊利亚的老二塞满他的嘴！拿破仑咬着嘴唇悄悄翻了个白眼，出于各种拿破仑再次拒绝深究的原因，他不想向伊利亚承认这一点。于是他说道：“我上来之前和‘金发黛比’在沙发上待了一会，可是电影一结束她就跑掉了。”

“我喜欢金发，正巧你也是。”他抚摸伊利亚的头发。跟姑娘们发白又刺手的染发不同，伊利亚是深色柔软的、天生的金发，配上他漂亮的眼睛乖巧的神态，让他从小就像个洋娃娃，站在他身边的拿破仑则是淘气的小鬼头。

他看着伊利亚的眼睛，心想如果贸然去亲吻，大概会把他吓得立刻软掉。拿破仑为自己的想法低笑着，把脸埋进伊利亚的头发里，以唇齿抚摩他的耳廓。他稍稍用上一点舌头，便使那人绷紧肌肉，竭力掩饰自身的颤抖。

“告诉我你看了什么精彩纷呈的故事，把自己置于这样境地。”他细心谨慎地将词句吹进伊利亚耳朵里，同时放慢了手中近乎粗鲁的动作。伊利亚的喘息声愈来愈粗重，他不想轻易交给拿破仑更多调笑谈资，可他此刻更怕他会停下来：“别……”接着他从牙缝间挤出两个词。

“什么？”拿破仑把舌头探得更深。

“ _包法利夫人_ ！”伊利亚屈从于他的恶作剧，并安慰自己他总不至于将这桩古怪的性事编进他的俏皮话大全。为确保如此，他分出心思，更加卖力地将从拿破仑这里学到的手法还治其身。

拿破仑未及干笑几声，便无神再去设法取笑。他的脊椎酥软，腰向下塌，胸膛越发贴近了伊利亚，好像整个上身挂在他身上似的。“就是这，就是这。”他呻吟着，在伊利亚宽厚温暖的手中向前挺身。

他射在地板上，伊利亚的精液则溅到衣摆，这下整身新衣都要进洗衣机。拿破仑从裤兜里摸出两张皱巴巴的纸巾分给他，整理完毕后又弯腰越过他眼前拿回掉在一旁的书，随便翻到一页塞进伊利亚手里，自己则走向楼梯。他故作轻巧地吹了声口哨，说过会儿见。

过不了多久，他们便因为篝火晚会的筹备事宜而重聚。“我和伊利亚可以去收集柴火。”拿破仑在所有人面前建议道，使被点名的人感到莫名的难堪。负责人认为科里亚金同学本可以胜任更艰巨的任务，但他想了想还是同意了。

其他人都纷纷结组忙起自己的事，伊利亚跟着拿破仑进入树林，林子里静悄悄的，虫子要到晚上才会开始叫。

拿破仑走在他前面，安静地捡树枝，折断之后放进背包里。篝火用到的树枝不能太粗，否则会过于潮湿，但也最好不要太细，拿破仑的选择都是错的。他又在装作轻松，其实做得一团糟。

他这么做只是在浪费时间，他根本不想收集什么该死的柴火。伊利亚觉得自己被耍了，他攥着自己手里的树枝，停下脚步。

拿破仑却没有：“快点啊，科里亚金，再晚一会，你就得把你的宝贝艾玛送上火刑架了。”

是吧，所以他们跑到这来就为了这个？为了拿破仑终于难以抑制的取笑他的冲动？伊利亚的手气得发抖，同时又为自己无法控制这种无谓的愤怒而懊恼不已。

“我警告你。”他掰着拿破仑的肩膀，“先收拾好你自己的烂摊子。”

拿破仑挣开的手，没有丝毫紧张的样子。即便他和伊利亚打过架，也帮他跟别人打过，不需要太多帮助成分的那种。

他的不善言辞——或曰乖巧谦和，两者常常混淆——使人容易忘记伊利亚是个脾气相当坏的小孩。事实上，拿破仑一度以为加入橄榄球队只是他合理发泄的渠道。

但是跟海明威说去吧，大个子， _风度_ ， _风度即勇气_ 。

“我的烂摊子多得很，你是指这儿吗？”拿破仑用食指点了点他握成拳的手，“还是这儿？”他大胆地伸向伊利亚胯间，隔着牛仔裤摸他，手指压着会阴。

他没错，这个烂摊子时间更久，更为紧迫。伊利亚当然硬了，他仿佛被抛回灯光昏黄的小阁楼，重新陷于损害视力和被人发现的恐惧，以及情欲的甘甜。他被内裤勒得发疼，发出的声音听上去像一声叹息，拿破仑就是在这时候上来的。

拿破仑已经在这了，他离得未免太近，打着颤的呼吸近在耳际：“你自找的，伊利亚。”说着他蹲下去，冰冷的空气取代他而冲进伊利亚的气管，他不明就里地低下头。

他看见拿破仑，在他出生之前就已被确立应成为他的朋友而至今未能如此的纽约人，跪在他身前张开他的嘴。

拿破仑用舌尖舔了舔他，绕着柱身打圈试探。他确实能塞满他，这让拿破仑兴奋至极，甚至压过了担忧。他含住一点，然后就只是那么含着他，直到伊利亚放弃地呻吟出声。他不可抗拒地向前顶，拿破仑便仁慈地尽己所能张大口腔。伊利亚捅到他的喉咙，上颚被摩擦的难耐之痒传遍全身。拿破仑呜咽着开始吞吐，并双手环住无法吞入的部分。

伊利亚绝非处男，更不是什么禁欲分子。然而拿破仑比他所知的一切都炽热，柔软滑腻的舌头扫过所有伊利亚需要他的地方，最后停在前端，深一下浅一下，无意识般地吸吮着。伊利亚想用发抖的手揪住头发捅坏他的嘴，他确有此意，但最终决定由着拿破仑做他该做的。他显然更擅长这个部分，懂得如何逢迎和避让，让伊利亚每一下都爽得像高潮一样。

伊利亚射在他嘴里的那一下他却没有躲。同样地，他本可以吐掉伊利亚的精液，但他咽了下去，神情仿如一位邀功请赏的表演家，指望着伊利亚为他的卖力而给他什么甜头尝尝似的。

他得意洋洋的样子没在帮忙，但他总不明白，或者总不在乎。

他们的问题解决了，至少是在拿破仑看来。他提议他们继续走，这会可能快七点了，天有点擦黑，伊利亚看不清自己的表。他不知道拿破仑这时候还想去哪捡什么点不着的木头，这并没阻止伊利亚跟上去。

他们沉默地走了十几分钟，树海无尽，足够伊利亚从试图记住路线到彻底放弃。他就只能跟着拿破仑，即便那人沉静异常，让这一切显得不怎么真实。伊利亚跟在拿破仑身边很近，伸手就能碰到他，看他是否确有实体并非虚幻。

伊利亚没有伸出手，而是一言不发地迈着下一步。

伊利亚听见青蛙的叫声近了，他们来到一片湖边。这是一片很小的湖，如果伊利亚用跑的，不出两分钟准能绕回来。拿破仑在卵石地上坐下来，随手捡起一块丢出去。他或许想打个水漂，但打得不尽人意。伊利亚站在他身边。

“我想带你来这里，一开始。”拿破仑开口，抑或没有，从这个角度伊利亚只能看到他静止的鼻子，而看不到说话的嘴。他听着拿破仑的声音接着说道：“因为我知道你不会紧接着带一堆人来开烧烤派对或者往湖里撒尿。”

拿破仑干脆躺下，手臂展开，两手搭在脑袋上方的地面上。月亮照向他与他的脸旁边苍白的石头，他闭上眼睛：“你会自己过来坐坐，顶多带上你死在纸上的小女朋友。看上去气哼哼的，心里可是窃喜着能躲开树林外的人，或许还有我。”

伊利亚不可思议地看向他，发现他也正看着他呢。他邀请他也坐下来：“你可以坐下不是吗，为什么不坐下，伊利亚？”

林间的鸟虫都在叫了，伊利亚躺在拿破仑身边，想象着湖水可能会涨上来，在噪音淹没他们之前。


	2. Chapter 2

拿破仑憎恨飞机。那种任何仓位都无法抹去的身体不适感、对于悬空的焦虑、以及时间的平白流失。人类本不属于天空，这使得他不但精通火车时刻表，而且对离开一块既有大陆充满抗拒。

然而如果拿破仑没有花十个小时横跨大西洋，回到他自成年后就再也不曾踏足的故土，他也就无法准时参加这场无趣酒会，并准确无误地在餐台前重遇伊利亚·科里亚金。

与帝国大厦和自然历史博物馆一样，伊利亚也是他阔别多年的故乡的一部分。索罗与科里亚金两家世代交好，拿破仑甚至曾同父母一起等候在伊利亚母亲的产房外，是他来到这世界上最先见到的几人之一——不过关于这一点，拿破仑并不确定。毕竟他那时也不过三岁，很有可能并没有够到婴儿床的高度。

拿破仑也不确定伊利亚是否比青春期时还高一些，他看起来更高了。拿破仑还记得他是那种一个夏天之间突然长起来的男孩，因为在那以前拿破仑常常以“大个子”为昵称调侃他矮小结实的身材。

排除西装的遮挡，伊利亚现在依然很结实，而且大概不再是婴儿肥。总而言之，他现在是一个名副其实的大个子了，看上去有些危险。拿破仑走向他身边，拿了只黄桃挞放进嘴里：“晚上好，伊利亚。”

他沾染了意大利习气的口音像饼干加上黄桃酱一样甜味，伊利亚看着他，微微眯起眼睛。他或许是先花了些时间仔细辨认，然后才转为吃惊的沉默的。而拿破仑则顾自微笑着等待。

“索罗……？”伊利亚终于呼出他的名字，不知怎的好像松了口气似的。

“ _拿破仑_ ·索罗， _拿破仑_ 。”事实证明不管长高多少，顽固的俄罗斯人都是不会变的，拿破仑把嘴角撇成无奈的角度。

“好吧，”伊利亚摊开手掌以示屈服，“你怎么会在这，我们从十年前就没见过面了。”

“致我们共同的东道主。”拿破仑用香槟杯轻轻碰了一下他手里的，清脆的声音令人愉悦，“我最近做古董生意，对他多有仰赖。”

他抬眼瞧着伊利亚，眉毛挤成俏皮的弧度：“你呢？”

那人如今成了建筑师，受雇于市政，至于酒会的主人则是他妻子的朋友。妻子这个词让拿破仑眉尾轻扬：“真没想到，这可怜的女孩在哪？”她的丈夫耸耸肩，在持续几秒的寂静降临之前说道：“化妆室吧。”

“嗯，”拿破仑啜着他的香槟，忽然像是有了什么好主意，“我很高兴你还记得十多年前的事，我记得的不多了，除了个别几件。”他重新抬起头，露出狡黠的笑容，虎牙上镀着吊顶灯和水晶酒杯的光芒。经验证明他的这种神情魅力十足，至少是应用于意大利境内而言。

相较之下，纽约市的民风也未必那么淳朴。

“它还会抽搐吗，在你失控发火的时候？”拿破仑猛地捉住伊利亚垂在身侧的左手，在桌布的掩饰下热切地纠结着，“告诉我。”

伊利亚皱起眉头，眼神也变得严厉。他显然有些生气了，但这还远远不够促使他们之间发生点什么——任何什么。他抗拒着拿破仑的手指，就像任何理智清醒之人抗拒无赖的邀约：“你想干什么？”

拿破仑的肩亲昵地靠过来，营造出兴致勃勃交谈的景象，他对伊利亚耳语：“我敢打赌你也记得我的手，它多了些茧子，但依然如旧。”他看似寻常的只言片语正如他所愿的那样，勾起许多伊利亚从未刻意躲避却也不乐意想起的回忆。那些言下之意令他在众人面前羞愤难当。

拿破仑现下就在他的掌控之中，如果伊利亚愿意，他可以轻松拧断他的手指。

“你记得吗，伊利亚？”

他可恶的，该死的，行恶事的手指。

“伊利亚？”

伊利亚头脑浑噩，而当他的余光看到正穿越人潮而来的嘉比时，他愤然从拿破仑指间脱出，并且凑近到他眼前咬牙切齿地低语道：“别再让我听到这些鬼话，别跟我耍花样， _索罗_ 。”

拿破仑似乎意识到他口出此言的缘由，退开半步向他略微致意便离开了。他退后的一瞬间空气灌入伊利亚鼻腔，他才发现两人之前靠得多么近。

“伊利亚，你还好吗？你看起来有点不舒服。”嘉比·特勒，他的妻子，来到他身边，自然地挽住他的胳膊，却使他打了个寒战。他看到拿破仑与主人相谈甚欢，仿佛已将刚才的情景全然抛诸脑后。伊利亚感到愤怒的余温，以及零星不甘。

时间助长了不甘的种子，时间助长一切种子。渐渐地，伊利亚甚至开始后悔那样干脆地赶走了他。拿破仑来自他难以轻易割舍的过去，却同时也是对那段过去无害但尖刻的戏仿。他可以被贴上简单的标签，可实质上易燃易爆、无处安放。拿破仑再次出现在他眼前时，伊利亚哑口无言。

拿破仑在他左手边切着羊排，嘉比在他右手边。他俩正聊着一些艺术品鉴赏的话题，这令伊利亚的沉默显得无足轻重。又或者他们只是习惯了，习惯他的寡言，习惯他的扑克脸，他难以接近的态度，无论亲疏。

伊利亚的自省意识使得他再三关注到自己的沉闷本性，在过去的几年里，这时常给他和嘉比的关系蒙上一层恩惠授受的意味。他是个相当不易共处的人，并且对此无心改善。任何能与他长期交往或谋求亲密关系的人必然具备善良和宽容的天性，例如他的妻子。

例如拿破仑。

拿破仑完全是那类天性的反义词，他放纵、不安定、受到骄傲的蒙蔽。然而伊利亚也曾与他有过相当亲密的接触，一点露营深夜的小故事，尚不构成一段关系。激素疯长和头脑混沌的结果，伊利亚承认。

他所不能承认的是，那一切或许都是拿破仑引起的。只有他，没有别人。这个顽劣任性的索罗少爷只是坐在他身边切切羊排，仍然能让他失去自控。无因的懊恼在伊利亚体内冲撞，他紧盯着自己的左手，额头冒汗。

他的左手很好，为他握着叉子，而不是掰断它。

“醒醒，大个子。”嘉比在他眼前打了个响指。她的头倚在另一只手上，别在耳后的发绺扫过脸颊，以微醺的方式微笑着。

“显然，席勒的男孩们让他打瞌睡了。”拿破仑温和地望着他，他的盘子里只剩下骨头和玉米切段。

伊利亚起身去了洗手间。

他回来的时候，拿破仑坐在沙发上，手里端着甜品碟。嘉比从垫着锡纸的核桃派上切下一块递给他：“这是拿破仑买的，我告诉过他我今晚来不及做甜点。”

他们还喝了点拿破仑带来的中国白茶。而当唱片播到一首特定曲目时，嘉比缓缓摇晃着身体站起来，拉起伊利亚的手和他跳舞。高大的男人像西伯利亚棕熊一样笨拙地配合着。如果这是他们的定情一曲，那么拿破仑实在要真心实意地为这娇小的棕发美人鸣不平了。

拿破仑记忆中的伊利亚却并非如此不擅音乐。且关于这一点，他格外有发言权。

拿破仑从大学开始便远赴欧洲，他关于伊利亚的记忆恰恰截止至高中毕业的返校节。彼时的伊利亚已经高出他半个头了，除了脸颊上两道晒伤似的红痕，几乎没有什么能泄露他其实只是连跳三级的小毛孩的秘密。

小毛孩的舞跳得不错。他的舞伴是“金发黛比”，本应在前一年毕业的长腿美黑金发妞，她的名声就像她柴火似的染发一样不尽人意。拿破仑兴致盎然地越过怀里姑娘的肩膀和碎发偷瞥着他俩，可惜他们在霹雳舞音乐开始之前就离开了舞池。

接下来直到舞会结束的过程早已整个从拿破仑脑海中溜走，他只记得先将他的返校节皇后交给她的司机，再去寻找伊利亚。他肩负着看顾他，阻止他做傻事，并且与他一起回家的责任，没有比这更名正言顺把他从黛博拉身边拉走的理由了。

他们路过橄榄球场时耽搁了一会。即便有着完全适合的体格和其他所有缘由，拿破仑却从来没在这片场地上出现过。众人共襄的活动对他来说都或多或少有点……无趣。无趣是个相对中性一些的形容词。

而伊利亚，永远与他唱反调的伊利亚，自然是这里的常客。幸而他没有成为一个四分卫，否则他会过早地被欢呼声和啦啦操灌得醉醺醺，拿破仑则可能皇冠不保。

“结束了，大个子。”拿破仑倚在护栏上，意识到没带啤酒是个错误。不过这时会场已经落锁，球场边缘的人影也三三两两地向街道散去。只有广播里还在播放蓝调音乐。

“结束了。”伊利亚站在他身边，影子长长地拖在身后。他又在抱着手臂了，像个装酷的年轻人，抑或仅仅是个不大高兴的人罢了。

拿破仑不喜欢他抱臂的样子，他抵触那种损人损己的人为压迫感。他走上前拽住伊利亚的手腕：“伙计，放松点。”他用上了另一只手，与伊利亚拉成一个圆圈。

广播依然在响，它可能会放上整夜了。

鼓点密集的黑人音乐让人想要发狂，鼓点舒缓的则催人跳舞。拿破仑已经不记得那到底是哪一首歌，但他随着节奏摇头晃脑，擎着伊利亚僵硬的大手好像在操纵一架巨型玩偶。“得了，”拿破仑扭动着肩膀和腰，把伊利亚拉得足够近以至于他返校节国王的桂冠蹭到了他板着的脸，“放松。”

拿破仑凑得更近几分，王冠上的白色绒毛、天鹅绒衬布以及他的呼吸浅浅地搔着伊利亚的耳朵和脖子。伊利亚裸露的皮肤上聚起一簇一簇鸡皮疙瘩，他的手却滑到拿破仑上臂，感受着那人在他手中轻轻摇晃，以及层层布料包装下时而隐现的实体。这一点细微的不确定性令他恼火，于是他进而去探索那片更加坚实的脊背。出众的斜方肌将脊椎藏在一道深沟底部，伊利亚的开拓之业便在那里暂且停靠。

拿破仑的呼吸变得很慢，近乎轻不可闻。在那片刻之间，混入空旷球场回响的音乐塞满了伊利亚的理智，在那以后很久仍旧清晰可辨，随时准备着供以忆起。那是所罗门·伯克的歌。

_你每做一件对事便用两个错误来补全/你向我的咖啡加盐只为刁难/你无益于自己/无益任何人/但于我刚刚好_

伊利亚猛然意识到，他那时本可以吻拿破仑。吻他会让这一切变得容易，或更加难以忍受。但无论二者何取，那都将只是一个吻而已。

迄今为止，他全部的缺损只不过一个吻。

那是很久以前的事。后来伊利亚花了五年时间做一个称职丈夫，拿破仑则花了十几年不曾被他忆起。他匍匐缄默，积蓄着来自天鹅绒、夜风以及所罗门·伯克的全部力量，一直等到这一刻。等到他租下了伊利亚公寓的顶楼间，穿着来自罗马打满名胜图片的围裙，把松露烤焦。如此往复等到嘉比终于因为一些原因需要提前离开，并嘱咐他们这些“男孩们”不要玩得太晚。

“我们可以跳舞，为了过去的好时光。”拿破仑播放音乐，歌手并非伯克，而是一个耳语呢喃的女声在翻唱科恩。

他们可以跳舞，还可以拥抱亲吻，做一些在露营期间未敢涉及的事，统统为了好时光。他们可以永远生活在其中，伊利亚可以接受这个恶毒邀约，对他做任何事。“我说过别耍花样。”伊利亚说。

“别担心，这只是配合诊疗。”拿破仑把头靠在他肩上，伊利亚的手则在黑发之间。血管抵着他的指肚跳动着，陌生的外部的震颤传遍整个手掌。

伊利亚像一头陷入栖息的野兽，安静而柔软的样子欢迎拿破仑在他身边近处坐坐。拿破仑的吻倒是不请自来。他口中酒气让伊利亚恶心，可他余下的部分都甜蜜。他双腿分开坐在伊利亚大腿上，梦一样的蓝眼睛近在眼前。

“告诉我你回过俄国吗，你的祖父出生的地方？”蓝眼睛问他。

伊利亚的手在他背上无望地寻找着着力点，摸到那条可笑围裙的绳结并解开它。

“我可以带你回去。”拿破仑恣意说着他自己都不相信的话，做着少有人记住的事，切下不会鲜血喷涌只会隐隐作痛的伤口。人们排着长队等候伤害，再隐隐作痛着离开。久愈不合的疼让人难忘，痒让人难耐。

拿破仑炙热的身体贴得那样近，伊利亚任由他用双手扒开那个隐忍不流血的缺口，再把嘴唇凑上去抚慰。


End file.
